I Don't Want This Night To End
by wilsonatics
Summary: This is a fanfic about Wilson's first REAL date. There are 2 chapters to this. P.S This is my first fanfic as well so please comment and review. I'd really appreciate good and bad comments. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Will and Sonny were in a great spot right now. They had been together for approximately two to three weeks and everything was going smoothly. However, they haven't been on a REAL date before. Their supposed "first date" wasn't really what Sonny and Will had in mind. Sonny had to work and it all seemed rushed into. Will has been trying to make plans for the past week, but Sonny was very busy, what with running his own business and attending school.

One night, Sonny was working late. As he was finishing things up at the coffee house, he received a call from home. It was his dad.

"Hello?" answered Sonny.

"Hey Sonny. It's your dad. You have to come home now. There's been an emergency..." said Justin, sounding urgent.

"Euhm okay, I'm on my way."

Sonny, so distraught, left the coffee house, forgetting to lock the door. This recent news really bothered him.

Sonny opened the door to the mansion, in panic. He was hoping nothing happened to his parents Adrienne or Justin, his Aunt Maggie or Uncle Victor. He even thought something might have happened to Will, which made him even more nervous.

"Hey, I'm home. What's the emergency? Your call really freaked me out." Sonny said to his father in a worried voice.

"Oh Sonny, thank god you're home. I really need your help."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I can't decide what to wear for my date with your mom tonight." Said Justin, with a smirk.

"A-a-a-are-are-are you freaking kidding me dad? You made it seem like someone got hurt or worse. Wha-wha-wha-why dad?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I guess it wasn't really an emergency." laughed Justin.

"You think, dad?" Sonny was kind of pissed off.

"Look, again, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you for that."

"It's fine. I have to go. I was so worried I completely forgot to lock up the coffee house and I'm scared someone might break in."

Justin agreed.

"By the way, that shirt doesn't match those pants so do something about that." Sonny smiled.

"Hilarious." Said Justin, sarcastically.

As Sonny left the Kiriakis mansion, Justin's phone rang.

"Hey. Yeah, he bought it. He's on his way. Okay, bye."

Sonny ran to the coffee house. He was worried that someone would break in. As he opened the door, he was shocked to see what was in front of him.

"Oh. My. God." Sonny said, in awe, jaw to the floor.

Will was standing there, all smiles. He had set up an incredible table with delicious food and some candles. Will looked amazing. He was wearing the jacket his mom had gotten him with a great looking buttoned down white shirt and he had a great pair of really nice looking jeans on. Casual, yet sexy.

Sonny couldn't believe his eyes. He was definitely speechless.

Will decided to break the silence. "Hey, Sonny." He said so with a big smile.

"Euhm hey, Will. Wha-wha-what's going on here?"

"I couldn't stand not being with you for another day, so I organized this little thing. I called your dad to tell him my plans and he was incredibly supportive of it. He actually came up with the divers –"

Sonny interrupted Will, surprised "Wait, my dad was in on this?"

Will laughed "Yeah. He even said that he was happy for us and that he really just wants you to, you know, be happy and that I make you that." A smile broke out on Will's face.

"Well, yeah, of course you do." Sonny approaches Will and grabs his hand. "I can't believe you did this, Will. You really didn't have to. I've been so busy lately, I'm so sorry I couldn't make any of the plans you had sought out for us."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know how busy you've been. It's one of the best things I love about you. You're so determined and driven, and I admire that so much about you. I mean, I wish I had those qualities." Will looked down.

"Hey, hey, hey look at me. What did I say about not thinking you're good enough?" Will looked at Sonny. "You are an amazing guy. You're funny, smart, incredibly sweet, generous, caring and loving." Will's gorgeous smile appeared. "Plus, you are really, really adorably hot." Sonny and Will laugh. "I mean, look at you. You look great. I, on the other hand, look like crap."

"What? You're handsome. Always have been. Besides, I don't care what you're wearing right now. As long as you are here, right by my side, I couldn't care any less." Will stared deeply into Sonny's eyes.

"Thank you, Will. I'm so happy to be with you. I've never been happier." Sonny pulled Will into a passionate kiss. Much like their first real kiss, it was really sweet, but sensual at the same time. Will had never kissed Gabi with such passion.

Pulling away from the kiss, Will looked at Sonny with a face that just simply reflected every word Sonny had just uttered to him.

"So, should we carry on with the date?" said Will.

"Yes, let's."

Will and Sonny shared a big smile. They were incredibly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, take a sit." Will pulled back Sonny's chair, just like a perfect gentleman.

"Oh wow, thank you, Will. And I thought chivalry was dead." Sonny smirked. Will sat down in front of Sonny.

"Well, I believe in treating your boyfriend with the utmost care." Will winked.

"Wait a second. Did you just say boyfriend?" Sonny had a big smile on his face. He was really excited Will finally uttered the word "boyfriend".

"Uh yeah. I mean, isn't that what we are, boyfriends?"Asked Will.

"We hadn't really labelled anything yet, but I guess, if we're gonna be honest, and we did pinky swear, we can call ourselves boyfriends. But if you feel like it's going to fast-"

Will interrupted Sonny. "No-no-no-no. Hey, I'm the one who said "boyfriends" first so..."

"Okay then, I guess we are boyfriends." Will reached over and grabbed Sonny's hand. They looked into each other's eyes for several seconds.

Sonny was the first to break the silence. "Okay, now that that is out of the way, I think we should get back to our date. The food is getting cold I can tell." They both shared a cute laugh.

As the night progressed, Will and Sonny were having an amazing time. They had been talking for hours on end about everything from school to movies to music. They ate and ate until they couldn't eat any more. The food had been provided by Will's grandma Caroline. When they finished eating, they moved their conversation over to the sofa that was next to their table.

"Wow. The food was amazing. Tell your grandma Caroline she did a great job and that I thank her so much."

"Oh of course. She's gonna love the compliment."

"How was she when you told her you were going out with me?" Asked Sonny, nervously.

"She was really supportive. I was kinda shocked. I mean, I always pegged her for a, you know, very conservative old lady. I guess I was wrong about her."

"Oh that's great! It's sorta what I went through with my Uncle Victor. I too thought he was going to freak out and like, phase me out of his life. But we've actually gotten closer. I guess we got really lucky huh? Both of our parents and our grandparents are supportive of us." Sonny put his hand on Will's. Will looked saddened. "Hey, is everything okay?" Sonny looked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is okay." Will was pushing his feelings to the side.

"Will, what did we promise? Complete honesty. No secrets. If you have any doubts or concerns, you can talk to me. I hope you know that." Said Sonny.

"You're right Sonny. And I do trust you. You're like one of the few I actually trust." A little smile appeared on Will's face. It showed his gratitude towards Sonny.

"Thank you. I trust you too. Now what's the problem? Is there someone who's not okay with us? Or with you?"

"My dad... He sorta said he was disappointed in me being gay. And it's really weird because when I came out to my mom, he was the one who told he loved me and that he was proud of me. Now it's like he did a complete 180 and he's not okay with me being gay." Will got really sad, really quickly.

"When did this happen? Last time I checked, he was really supportive." Said Sonny.

"It was the night where we had our little fight after you kissed me. Again, I apologi-"

Sonny interrupted Will. "Hey, don't. It was in the past, and it's going to stay there. Continue what you were saying."

"Anyways, after our fight, I ran into him and he went off about me not being man enough for his liking because I didn't go see my aunt Jennifer and Abby with him. One thing led to another and he ended up saying he wished I wasn't gay."

"Are you sure that's what he said? Were those his exact words?"

"Well, no not really, but he definitely assumed it. I could tell." Said Will.

"Okay, I can understand that. Let me tell you something. You probably heard this before from your grandma or your mom, but just give your dad some time to get used to it. He loves you so much and he has always loved you and will always love you. Don't forget that. He needs to understand what you are going through and when that time comes, he will reach out to you." Sonny gently put his hand on Will's lap, trying to make him feel safe and loved.

"I really hope so, Sonny. I really do. And I'm even more scared of what his reaction going to be when I tell him about-about, you know, us." Will smiled.

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but your dad actually approves of us dating."

"Really? How do you know?" Asked Will.

"A while back, after you came out in the newspaper while working for EJ, your dad asked me for some advice on how to deal with having a gay son and what he could do to make your life easier, I told him to reassure you that he loved you and that he just has to be there for you. One thing led to another and I ended up telling him that I had "more than friends" feelings for you. I told him that I didn't know if you had the same feelings and that you were worth waiting for. He then said he approved of us potentially dating." Said Sonny, a little nervously.

"Oh wow. Okay. I wasn't expecting that from him. But I guess he's just gonna go back on his word. I mean I thought he was okay with me being gay, but that turned upside down. If he said he approved of us dating, he'll probably go back on that as well." Will suddenly got mad.

"Will, look at me." Will looked into Sonny's eyes, attentive. "You are an amazing guy. You're smart, funny, generous, caring, loving, genuine ... I could go on and on. Bottom line is that you being gay is just a small part of you and if your dad doesn't get that then I'm sorry, but it's his loss." Sonny leaned over to kiss Will. He didn't resist in the slightest and kissed him back with a much higher level of passion. This went on for several minutes. It was definitely the longest and by far the best kiss they had ever shared together.

"Thank you, Sonny. For everything you've done for me over the past year. You've been my best friend and I'm so grateful for it all. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you. Probably not where I am right now, I can tell you that. I really like you Sonny and I don't want anything or anyone to get in between of us." Will grabbed Sonny's face and kissed him intensely.

Time had just flown by. It was already 11:30pm and they still hadn't left the coffeehouse. They decided it was time to call it a night. Sonny had to work the next day and Will had to babysit the kids while Sami had errands and meetings.

After Sonny and Will properly cleaned the table and the dishes and Sonny locked up the coffeehouse, they left. In Horton Town Square, they were walking side by side, soaking up the night air. Although it was nearly midnight, there were still people around taking walks or chatting. Suddenly, Sonny felt something against his hand. It was Will's. He had put his hand in Sonny's hand and their fingers were intertwining. Sonny was surprised, but a good kind of surprised. They looked at each other and kissed a little. Then, they continued their walk home.

Will and Sonny walked up to the Kiriakis mansion front door.

"Thank you, Will for an amazing night. I gotta be honest, it was my favourite date." Sonny was smiling from ear to ear.

"You are very welcome. I really loved it too. I was sceptical at first planning it, but I don't regret it at all. You made it so much fun and you helped me get through a hard time. I am truly grateful." Will grabbed Sonny's hands.

"I hope we can do this again. Very soon." Said Sonny.

"I agree. I hope so too. It was really fun. Most fun I've had in a while." Said Will.

Will and Sonny shared one last kiss, a long one to boot. It was passionate, yet tender. Aggressive, yet sweet. The perfect way to end a perfect night.

Sonny walked into the mansion, said one last bye to Will and closed the door.

Will walked back to his apartment. He walked through the door to find his mom on the couch.

"Hey Will. How was your date with Sonny? Was he surprised?" Asked Sami. She seemed really interested in it.

"Yeah he was. It went amazingly. It's weird saying it, but it feels right at the same time." Said Will, happily.

"Saying what?"

"I honestly, truly didn't want this night to end." Said Will.

He walked off to his bedroom, the happiest guy in the world. He had just gotten on a date with the guy of his dreams.


End file.
